


Baby Do Better

by stxrburstlouis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, but this is about jeonghan so they don't deserve lines yet, is that right? lol, jeonghan and jun do be bffs tho, scoups and wonwoo are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrburstlouis/pseuds/stxrburstlouis
Summary: Jeonghan snatches the phone from Shua’s hand, sighing slightly, “Put the bastard on the phone.”“Baby, is that anyway to talk to about me?” Cheol says, once he’s on screen.“Shut up, what do you want?” He laughs.“Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice.” Jeonghan raises a brow at that. He hasn’t even bothered to text him since he left a week ago and now he wants to hear his voice? Jeonghan hangs up and gives Shua his phone back without another word.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Somethin' Tells Me

Jeonghan thought they were spending time together, since they haven't done it in awhile, but he's proven wrong as soon as **he** steps through the door. The spot on the couch is suddenly cold and empty as he watches Seungcheol chase after him. He could've sworn he wasn't just sitting here by himself but that what it suddenly feels like. Jeonghan is too tired to think about about anything but that's all he can do at this point.

With a sigh, he gets up and turns off the tv making his way over to Jun’s room. Jun is laying on his stomach, head on his pillow and he’s positive he’s watching cat videos again. He climbs over him, laying his head on his back with a sigh. Jun doesn’t mention his presence and he honestly doesn’t mind. The sound of kittens meowing fills the room instead. He can feel Jun sigh and he knows he’s about to ask him what's wrong but he beats him to it, asking a question he never thought he would ever have to ask. 

“Do you think we’ll last?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

Jun sits up so fast making Jeonghan face plant into his bed. He stares at the man, who hasn’t moved. He maneuvers him so he’s laying on his back looking up at Jun. 

“Did something happen?” He asks whispering back, his door is still wide open.

He shakes his head, there’s tears welling up in his eyes as he thinks about the next question he should ask. 

“Do you think he’s cheating on me?” 

“He would be dead already if he was!” Jun says, laying down on his side, running a hand through Jeonghan’s hair. 

“No, I don’t think he’s cheating on you and if he was you know I would tell you the minute I saw something.” Jeonghan nods his head but it doesn’t stop the tears from falling. 

He knows he fell asleep at some point. 

The blonde feels Jun shaking him awake at some point. 

“Babe, you have to go upstairs and get some rest. I’m sure they need you upstairs. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the meeting.” He says to half awake Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol should be the one to wake him and carry him back upstairs. He shakes his head and stumbles out of Jun’s bed. The apartment is quiet and he walks through it with ease, everyone’s door is shut and he doesn’t even bother entering his boyfriends room, looking back at it one last time before he’s walking out the front door. 

When he makes it upstairs he finds his apartment very lively, everyone settled in the living room watching a k-drama. Jeonghan stumbles to his room, closing the door behind him. He gets under the covers without a second thought. If he cries himself to sleep for another night, nobody needs to know. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


They’re all downstairs ready to leave, waiting on Minghao and Hansol to finish getting ready. Everyone is sprawled out in the living room jackets on, half asleep. Jeonghan is up against the wall, near the kitchen, Jun standing in front of him, asking him if he’s okay. His eyes are swollen and he knows his hair isn’t hiding it as well as he wishes it was. Jeonghan just wants to get the meeting over with so he can come back home and go back to sleep. There’s the sound of a door slamming just as Seungcheol leaves his room and his eyes are on Jeonghan. 

Jun steps aside because he really doesn’t want to deal with him this early in the morning. Jeonghan presses himself further into the wall, wishing he could be one with it. Seungcheol is in front of him in no time. 

“Good morning baby.” Hands are on his waist and before he knows it, they’re kissing. Jeonghan doesn’t have the strength to push him off and it’s not like he wants to either. He just knows the other man is about to pinch his waist to make him open his mouth but there’s the sound of someone clearing their throat that makes Seungcheol pull back. 

He gives Jeonghan one last peck before he turns to Jun, looking him up and down. 

“So, are we all ready to go?” He asks with a smile on his face. Jun scoffs and walks out first. Minghao and Hansol are coming down the stairs and they’re all grateful because they want to get out of the uncomfortable situation before it escalates. 

Seungcheol grips Jeonghan’s wrist as he leads him out the door, down the stairs and to the van. He opens the door of the vocal team’s van, helping Jeonghan get in. The man doesn’t say a word but he knows he’s blushing as everyone watches the scene. Seungcheol closes the door and walks to his own van. 

“What a gentleman.” Jun says sarcastically, which earns him a hit on his arm from Soonyoung. 

* * *

  
  
  


Later that night, Jeonghan is back in Jun’s room with Shua, planning out what to do with their two months of vacation. Jeonghan would rather be busy so he doesn’t have to be alone with his thoughts. He could go home for two months but he doesn’t want to bother his parents. 

“You know I’ve always wanted to go to Bora Bora.” Shua says, typing away on his laptop.

“Yeah, but isn’t that far?” Jun asks, snuggling into his blanket. They had dinner to celebrate their well deserved time off. Seokmin and Chan ended up being the only ones to get drunk and actually celebrating, further into the night. 

“Isn’t Bora Bora like a romantic hotspot?” Jeonghan asks. 

“Is the weather even going to be decent, it’s still chilly here?”

Shua sighs, “I was just saying I wanted to go. That doesn’t mean I’m planning a trip to Bora Bora.”

They sit in silence, Shua typing away while Jun and Jeonghan just stare at him. They’re glad to have two months off but what the hell are they actually going to do. They hear screaming and they know it’s coming from Seungcheol’s room. 

“So why aren’t you and Seungcheol going somewhere together?” Shua asks. Jeonghan and Jun sigh at the same time. Seungcheol had already told him what he was planning to do and it didn’t involve him. It involved Jihoon, Wonwoo and Mingyu. He stopped listening to his boyfriend after that and just nodded and walked away. He was supposed to be upstairs already but Jun stopped him before he could get to the door. 

“I wish I knew.” he mumbled. 

“OH! Let's go to Disneyland in Hong Kong!” Jun says sitting up. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Shua is back to doing research on their trip. They decide to go all out, which means getting the Walt Disney Suite. Jeonghan thinks it’s too much but they let him have the master bedroom so he’s in. 

“JEONGHAN!” They all jump as Seungcheol’s voice echoes throughout the apartment. 

“I believe the devil is summoning you.” Jun says. Jeonghan doesn’t say anything, he just sits there because he really doesn’t want to go back in there. 

“Is something wrong?” Shua questions and Jeonghan shakes his head. 

“Did you not hear me calling you?” They all snap their heads towards the door. 

“Sorry, we were trying to finish planning our vacation.” Jeonghan says standing up. Seungcheol hums, holding his hand out for him to take. He eyes Jun before turning to Jeonghan, “Where are you guys going?” 

“Disneyland!” Jun answers before Jeonghan can even open his mouth. There’s a smile on his face, knowing he can make the other man upset. Shua just watches with wide eyes, not understanding why the air is suddenly stale. Nothing else is said and Seungcheol is dragging Jeonghan to his room. 

His room is empty now and he’s surprised. He doesn’t hear the door close but he’s suddenly being pushed back against it. 

“I don’t want you to go on that trip.” He looks at Seungcheol and tilts his head. 

“You can’t be serious, what the fuck am I supposed to do? Wait for you to come back?” He pushes his chest, causing Seungcheol to stumble back. 

He’s back on him in a second, almost like Jeonghan never pushed him. “I’m serious, Hannie. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Jeonghan scoffs because there’s no way in hell he’s staying here by himself when he could be in Disneyland. 

“I’m going Seungcheol, you can’t tell me what to do!” The doorknob is digging into his back but Seungcheol isn’t letting go of him. Jeonghan watches as he scans his face before he’s moving away to sit on the bed. 

“Fine then I’m coming with you.” He says, pulling out his phone. 

“If you didn’t want me going on a vacation without you then maybe you should’ve thought about that before you planned yours.” 

Jeonghan thinks his boyfriend might actually be stupid. He plans a vacation without him, tells him about it but then suddenly says he’s not going for whatever reason but he’s joining his vacation instead. Jeonghan snatches the phone out of his hand, mid text and deletes whatever message he was trying to send. He knows it was to Jihoon and he quickly forces himself to lock the phone before his eyes can read the rest of their messages. 

“You are going on your vacation, and I am going on mine. You didn’t want to spend this vacation with me, so you won’t. I do not care if you don’t like it, you should’ve thought of that before you planned this all out.” He says in a low voice. 

He feels his back hit the mattress in a second and Seungcheol is above him. 

“God, you’re so fucking stubborn. Either I go or you don’t go at all. Pick one.” Jeonghan wants to cry, all he wanted was a nice two months off and his boyfriend is already making it difficult for him. He feels his hands go under his shirt as he starts kissing his neck. He stares at the ceiling, thinking about his options. He’s going on that vacation but Seungcheol doesn’t have to know that. 

“I’ll stay.” He whispers. 

The bedroom door is swinging open and in walks Jihoon and Wonwoo who freezes in the doorway.

“Cheol, next time you don’t give me enough money, I’m leaving your food there.” Jihoon says, dropping the plastic bags on the desk. Seungcheol is scrambling off the bed and Jeonghan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“You love me too much to do that to me.” He says throwing an arm around him, pulling him close.

“I'll let you think that.” Jihoon replies. 

It’s like he isn’t even in the room. He sits up to scoot to the end of the bed, making his way to the door, passing Wonwoo who still hasn’t moved from the doorway. 

“You’re staying, Jeonghan, remember that.” The leader says before he leaves the room, he nods his head and smiles before making his way back to Jun’s room. 

Shua is nowhere to be found but Jun is sitting on the floor scrolling on his laptop so he knows he didn’t go upstairs yet. 

“What did the control freak say?” Jun says without looking up. He sighs and tells him what happened and Jun isn’t surprised at what he hears. 

“So we need to leave after they do but be back before them?” Jeonghan nods. 

“This is so shitty. What problem does he have with me? I really don’t get it.” 

“He has a problem with you?” Jeonghan asks because this is the first he’s hearing of this. 

“Probably scared I’ll take you away from him.” He doesn’t look at Jeonghan but he can feel him staring at him. 

Jeonghan knows he and Jun are closer than anybody but they were close even before they got together. Jeonghan stares at Jun some more, crossing his arms. He knows the other isn’t ugly but he never thought about dating Jun, never even had a crush on the younger man, so why would Seungcheol think that? 

Jun breaks his train of thought, “So, with the Walt Disney Suite it is going to be expensive but it won’t break the bank.” He says turning the laptop screen towards Jeonghan. Shua comes back at that moment, joining them on Jun’s bed. 

“Seokmin just got back and he wants to join us, since his parents will be on vacation too.” 

They have no objection to him joining but someone is going to end up sharing a room with Jeonghan. They can figure that out when they get there next week. It’s midnight by the time they finish organizing their trip and they decide to book everything in the morning when they are actually coherent. Shua is the first to leave, leaving Jeonghan behind with Jun. They lay side by side in silence until Jun speaks up again. 

“You think this will actually work, I mean Seungcheol isn’t that dumb.” 

Jeonghan turns to look at his friend. “Jun, I’m not staying here by myself because he wants me to. If he wanted to go on vacation with me he would’ve planned something out first and then went on a trip with everyone else.” 

Jun agrees but doesn’t say anything out loud. “Are you sleeping in here or are you going upstairs?” He asks, scrolling through his phone. Jeonghan doesn’t answer stupid questions, so he gets under the covers and faces the wall. Jun turns off the light moments later and closes the door. 

“We can just tell him you’re not going and that way we won’t have to be so sneaky about it.” He says into the darkness.

Jun shifts in bed, “Seokmin is technically taking my spot and I can just say I’m going home.” 

Jeonghan hums in response and thinks about what Jun said earlier. He thinks about how Jihoon burst into the room earlier and didn’t even bat an eye at the position they were in. He thinks about how quickly the leader left his position to be around the other man. He thinks about how awkward Wonwoo looked just standing in the room when he noticed he was in there. 

“Stop thinking or I’m kicking you out.” Jun whispers as he gets comfortable. 

Jeonghan doesn’t know when he falls asleep but he’s sure he felt a kiss at the nape of his neck. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jeonghan wakes up to screaming and an empty bed. He has no idea when Jun woke up but he grabs his phone to check the time. His phone reads two p.m. and he’s shocked because he’s never spelt in for this long before. 

“HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THAT BANANA?” he hears from the living room. 

He rolls over and faces the door to find it closed. He stretches and stares at the ceiling for a moment. Jeonghan is praying Seungcheol isn’t in the living room because he just wants a peaceful walk to his own apartment. He gets up, grabbing his phone sliding on his slippers and opens the door. The sound of the tv hits him instantly and he drags his feet down the hallway into the living room. He walks quietly to the door but it opens before he can even reach for the handle. 

“Are you just waking up?” Seungcheol asks. Jeonghan squints at him, eyes still not fully adjusting, he just nods his head. He hears bags rustling and he’s sure they went to the store. He moves to walk up the stairs and he’s grateful his boyfriend lets him be for once. Walking up to the eighth floor, Jeonghan puts in the code for the front door and is met with silence for once. He walks into the apartment and finds Hansol in the kitchen. 

“Where is everyone?” He asks the younger. 

“Did you not see everyone downstairs?” He looks Jeonghan up and down. “Are you hungover too?” He shakes his head. He didn’t even realize more than half the team was downstairs. 

“Chan is still sleeping. I think he and Seokmin went a little too hard with their celebration.” 

Jeonghan laughs, “Oh to be drunk til the wee hours of the morning.” Jeonghan waves to Hansol and tells him he’s going back to sleep. He reaches his room and finds it a mess. He doesn’t know how his room got this messy but he flicks on the lights and starts to clean. 

He moves in silence, putting clothes away and putting new sheets on his bed. He turns around to go grab the broom front he hallway closet when he finds Seungcheol standing in the doorway. 

He clutches his chest, “Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me!” He catches his breath and gets the broom making his way back to his room. 

“Do you need something or are you just gonna watch me sweep?” 

“Jun told me he’s not going on the trip anymore.” He mentally thanks Jun because he had already forgotten about that part of the plan. 

“Yeah, he said he was going to go home instead and meet us there on the last day.” he says not looking at the man, focusing on the floor. 

Seungcheol moves to sit on his bed, “We leave tomorrow. Jihoon has some songs to work on so he wants to be back as quickly as possible.” Jeonghan finishes sweeping, throwing the dirt in his trash can near his door before turning to the man. 

“How long will you be gone for?” Jeonghan places the broom behind the door, he’ll put it back later if he remembers. He moves towards his closet to pick out some clothes to wear after his shower. 

The older man sighs, “We haven’t figured that part out yet. We’ll just stay as long as Jihoon can take the wilderness.” Neither of them speak after that. Jeonghan really doesn’t want to hear about Jihoon and this vacation, he really doesn’t. 

“I’m going to go shower so I’ll see you later. We’re having a team dinner again.” Jeonghan reminds him. He leaves his boyfriend sitting on his bed, making his way to the bathroom. He goes to close the door when there’s a hand stopping it and a body sliding in. He tries his hardest not to roll his eyes. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Seungcheol sounds mad but he’s not sure. 

“I’m literally just showering, how is that avoiding you?” Jeonghan throws his towel down on the counter and looks at the man through the mirror. 

“I try to talk to you and every time it’s like you’re itching to get away from me.” He leans against the door, shutting it with his body. 

“Oh, I’m the one itching to get away? When was the last time you even spent time with me or even said you loved me?” Jeonghan can’t believe he’s trying to turn this around when all he wanted to do was shower. “Here I'll jog your memory for you. Both were a week ago.” 

Jeonghan starts his shower and pulls his shirt off. He refuses to even look at the other man and he knows he’s crying and his hands shake as he pulls down his pajama pants. He stands naked in the bathroom and turns to his boyfriend, “If you’re not going to say anything please leave, I’ll be back down by dinner time.” He steps into the shower without another word and he hears the door shut a few moments later. The nearest thing to throw is a shampoo bottle and he throws it without hesitation and lets out a yell, raking his hand through his wet hair. He just knows the other man is making his way back to Jihoon and it’s his own fault. He squares his shoulders and wipes his tears away, he tries to focus on washing himself but he ends up leaning his head against the shower wall and sobs. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“To two months of vacation!” Mingyu yells. They all cheer and clink their glasses together. He does an extra clink with Shua and Jun who are on either side of him. Seungcheol is across from him with Wonwoo and Mingyu on either side of him and Jeonghan is glad. 

“Please be safe wherever you guys decide to travel, we have to come back whole and ready to go all out for our next album.” Minghao tells everyone. There’s mumbles of everyone agreeing along as the meat gets taken off the grill and they start to eat. 

Jeonghan feels a kick to his leg, making him drop his rice and he looks up to see Seungcheol staring at him. He waits for the man to say something but he only gets a nod and he knows he’s telling him to go to the bathroom. He wants to ignore him but he puts his chopsticks down with a sigh and stands up, making his way to the mens bathroom. 

He’s pushing the door open when he feels hands at his waist and lips near his ear, “Baby, are you still mad at me?” Seungcheol walks him to the handicap stall, locking the door behind them. He backs Jeonghan up against the wall, throwing his arms around his neck. 

Jeonghan looks at the man in front of him, he doesn’t know if he’s still mad but he’s definitely not over what happened. “I’m sorry and you know I do love you.” He says against his neck. Jeonghan stares at the wall because does he really love him? He hasn’t felt loved in a while but he must feel something towards him or else he wouldn’t be with him. 

“Kiss me” He says instead. Seungcheol moves his face from his neck. He presses his lips to the man in front of him as he lets out a moan. Sure enough, Seungcheol pinches his waist, causing him to open his mouth, tongue meeting his. Jeonghan’s hands sneak down his back until they land on his ass. The older man is wearing sweatpants and Jeonghan is thankful because he can feel everything. Seungcheol moves from his mouth back to his neck, breathing harshly. Jeonghan brings a hand down against his ass, making the other jolt forward, pulling him even closer. 

“Fuck, I need you.” he whispers. Jeonghan shakes his head and the other whines, “Please, just your fingers, I-I’ll be good, just please,” he says in one breath, humping Jeonghan’s thigh. 

“Promise you’ll be good?” he questions, pulling his sweats and underwear down in one go. 

The leader nods, “I promise.” 

One hand rests on his ass, the other hand in his boyfriend’s mouth as he gets his fingers wet. He hears Seungcheol gag on his fingers in the quiet bathroom and he holds back a moan. Jeonghan pulls his fingers out, hand automatically going to his ass, pressing a finger to his hole. Seungcheol sighs as he pushes his finger in, adding a second when he pulls out to push back in. 

“You’re so tight, yet you’re taking two this fast.” Jeonghan says in his ear. The other man moans, still humping his thigh, dirtying his jeans. Jeonghan pulls his fingers out, pushing Seungcheol against the wall, pulling his pants down until they are around his ankles. 

“What are-” 

“Shut up, Seungcheol.” he interrupts as he holds him open and spits on his hole, adding three fingers. 

The moan he lets out echoes in the bathroom as Jeonghan drags his fingers along his walls, moving faster with each thrust. Seungcheol leans his forehead against the wall and visibly shakes when he feels Jeonghan hit his spot repeatedly. “F-fuck. Please don’t stop!” he whines, nails scratching the walls. “Gonna cum?” The older man nods his head and whimpers as Jeonghan thrusts his finger in and out at a brutal pace. 

“You’re doing so good, so good for me.” Jeonghan whispers in his ear. He angles his fingers again and Seungcheol has to keep from yelling as he cums, white streaks landing on the wall. Jeonghan doesn’t let up, causing Seungcheol to whimper as he rides out his orgasm. He reaches back to grab his wrist, ‘Fuck, you’re trying to kill me,” He pants out, turning himself around to kiss Jeonghan, its all teeth and too much tongue making it sloppy, just the way Seungcheol likes it. They hear the bathroom door open, lips separating with a smack. 

“I can only keep the explosive diarrhea story up for so many customers. Hurry the fuck up!” Shua half yells. Jeonghan laughs and helps Seungcheol get dressed before cleaning up the wall. Jeonghan is lucky his shirt covers the stain on his jeans. Seungcheol pulls him in for one more kiss. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” he says unlocking the bathroom door. 

The leader leaves first and Jeonghan washes his hands, drying them roughly before he heads out. 

He makes his way back to the table trying not to look anyone in the eye but for some reason he catches Jihoon’s eye and watches as the other quickly looks away. He shrugs and sits back in his seat. Jun throws the left over meat onto his plate and tells him he’s not welcome in his room tonight. He laughs because he knows it’s a lie. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jeonghan thinks eight am is too early to be leaving for a trip but Seungcheol assures him it's normal. They’re all outside at the ass crack of dawn sending the camping group off. Jeonghan pulls his sweater tighter against him. 

“Text me when you can.” he whispers against his boyfriend's lips. 

Seungcheol kisses him twice, “You know I will.” He feels his hand slipping away, out of his as he walks away. Jeonghan pulls him back to his chest for one more kiss. A kiss that no one should be seeing this early in the morning. He hears the kids groaning and there’s a horn honking. 

“We’re still outside!” Their manager yells. Jeonghan lets him go with a pout causing Seungcheol to laugh as he walks to the van. 

“I love you, Jeonghan!” He yells as the door slides closed. 

Jeonghan turns around to head back inside as the car rolls away. He has this feeling in his gut that something is going to happen but he pushes it away. Their group is smaller without the four of them. They all walk back up the stairs to their respective apartments. 

Jeonghan gets back upstairs to his room and he flops back down on it. He sighs as he throws the blanket over his body, not bothering to take off his sweater. He tries to fall asleep but his brain won’t let him. He empties his mind with a sigh, laying on his stomach as he exhales. He can feel his body relaxing, when someone slips into bed with him. 

“It’s just me.” Jun whispers. 

There’s a hand rubbing his back, like his mom used to do when he was little and Jeonghan lets his tears fall, as he finally falls asleep. 

* * *

  
  


One week later, Jeonghan is sitting in the Walt Disney Suite wondering why Seungcheol still has yet to text him. He knows they’ve had some sort of service thanks to Mingyu sending pictures every day. With a sigh, he’s unzipping his suitcase getting ready to unpack with Jun. The suite is big, honestly too big, but it gives them room to spread out if they ever get tired of each other. 

“Do NOT take the shampoo and conditioners, we’re in the most expensive suite here. How is that going to make us look?” He hears Shua yell.

“Uhh, like we needed shampoo and conditioner?”

Jeonghan and Jun let out a laugh, moving about in the room to get organized quickly so they can head back outside. It’s only three in the afternoon and they still have the whole day to do something other than sit in the hotel. 

They sat in the living room and decided what they should do first. Looking at the map, they plan to do something together every other day since they’ll be here for a whole week. Today is only the shops and the Iron Man experience. Seokmin changes his shoes to something more comfortable as they all grab hats and wallets before heading out the door. 

Once outside, they follow the long path up to the park entrance, occasionally stopping to take pictures with the trees because Jun wants to. 

  
  


They finally make it to Mickey and Minnie Town Square and Jeonghan is already exhausted. He tells the other three he’s going to buy them water while they take pictures. He’s cashing out at the market when he feels his phone vibrate. He stops at a table, setting the waters down before pulling his phone out of his pocket. It’s a message from Mingyu to the main group chat. It’s a photo of them back in the car and he can only assume that they finished their trip. He takes another look at the photo to see Seungcheol and Jihoon snuggled up in the back seat by themselves. The feeling in his gut is back but he ignores it and locks his phone, walking back into the heat to meet up with the others. 

If Jeonghan is quiet for the rest of the day no one says anything about it. He comments when he needs to and enjoys every ride and show they watch but his mind is somewhere else at the moment. The last thing on their list for today is Hyperspace Mountain and all Jeonghan can think about is going to bed. They only did a section of the park but the sun is setting and it’s getting chilly as it turns to night. 

On the way back he notices Shua and Seokmin are ahead of them and Jun is walking next to him. He feels an arm being thrown around his shoulder as Jun pulls him closer to his own body. 

“For dinner, I'm thinking we eat until our buttons come undone. How’s that sound?” Jun asks. 

Jeonghan looks up at the man to find him staring back at him, “Whoever doesn’t make it to desert has to do the others laundry for a week?” 

“Oh you’re on babe!” 

The walk back feels shorter but it’s only because Jun is basically walking for him. They make it back to their room, each choosing a bathroom to shower in before dinner. Jeonghan is done first because he realizes how hungry he actually is. He’s laying on the bed, scrolling through his phone, when Jun comes back in the room. He looks him up and down before returning back to his phone. 

“Ready to go?” Shua questions, walking in a few moments later. 

They make sure everyone has the room key in case they want to leave at separate times. The ride down is quiet and Jeonghan realizes they all dressed like they were heading to a business dinner. He laughs to himself as they walk to the Crystal Lotus for dinner. 

Seated at the table they just decide to let Jun order for them so things will go by quicker. 

“So does everyone have a plan for tomorrow, or should we go explore in twos?” Shua asks, sipping his water. 

“I think we could explore on our own and then pair up with someone throughout the day.” Seokmin says flipping mindlessly through the menu. 

They all agree and the waiter comes over to take their order, Jun ordering everything they want. Shua knows most of what he’s saying but Jun talks too fast for him so he just ends up nodding with whatever he says. 

While they wait for their food to arrive they talk about any and everything when Shua’s phone starts to ring. It’s a facetime call from Vernon so he answers, turning down the volume. 

“Is Jeonghan with you?” He asks over the noisy background. They all look at Jeonghan and he shrugs, he has no idea why the younger man would be looking for him. 

“Yeah, we’re all at dinner together. What’s up?” 

“Does he not have his phone on him?” Jeonghan pats himself down and sure enough he doesn’t have his phone on him. He knows it’s upstairs in the room charging. 

“I left it upstairs. I”m sorry!” He says from across the table. 

“See I told you, you had nothing to worry about.” Vernon says to whoever is next to him. 

Jeonghan snatches the phone from Shua’s hand sighing slightly, “Put the bastard on the phone.” 

“Baby, is that anyway to talk to about me?” Cheol says, once he’s on screen.

“Shut up, what do you want?” He laughs. 

“Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice.” Jeonghan raises a brow at that. He hasn’t even bothered to text him since he left a week ago and now he wants to hear his voice? Jeonghan hangs up and gives Shua his phone back without another word. 

Thankfully, their food arrives so they don’t have to discuss what just happened, but he knows Jun is going to ask about it when they get back upstairs. They dig into their food as they haven’t had a heavy meal since they’ve been here, surviving off of water and sweets for the whole day. 

“Seungcheol is calling me now!” Shua says. Jeonghan doesn’t lift his head up from his plate and continues eating his ramen dish. 

“Put my boyfriend back on the phone please!” 

“Stop bothering them, let them eat!” Jihoon says. Jeonghan freezes at the man's voice. Of course he’s with him. They spent an entire week together and they’re still hanging out. He clears his throat and wipes his mouth, taking the phone once again. 

“Yes?” He can tell Seungcheol is in a room and it definitely isn’t his. 

“You hung up before I could say I love you!” He pouts. He hears a snort in the background and he grips the phone tighter. 

“I love you too, Cheol. I promise I’ll call you so you can hear my voice.” He sees Seungcheol look off camera and then back at him, “Okay but make sure you look at your phone when you go back upstairs!” He hangs up and Jeonghan is left staring at his reflection in Shua’s phone. He shakes his head and hands the phone back, continuing to eat before his food really gets cold. 

Shua and Seokmin are halfway done with their food which is surprising because Shua is a slow eater and is usually the last one to leave the table. They walked around for half the day so it’s understandable. Jun seems to be taking his time eating, along with him and if anyone notices Jun has moved closer to him they don’t say anything. 

By the time Jeonghan moves onto dessert, Seokmin and Shua are heading back upstairs to get ready for bed. He looks around and finds that the place is basically empty besides to other families sitting towards the front. 

“So you want to tell me what that was about or are you going to hold it in like you always do?” Jun asks dipping into their shared mango pudding.

“Can you wait until we go upstairs?” He asks quietly. Jun nods, finishing the pudding for him and stands up holding his hand out for him to take. 

Jeonghan takes it and they head out of the restaurant back to the elevators. A family is getting off just as they arrive. Jun steps in first, Jeonghan hot on his heels. He presses the button for their floor and leans back against Jun. 

“If you’re this tired, how will you survive the rest of the week?” Jun laughs and it rumbles throughout Jeonghan’s upper body. 

“Lots of naps.” The elevator dings and they get off walking to their room. It’s fairly quiet inside so they tiptoe to their shared room to not wake up the other ones. 

Jeonghan decides he’ll shower in the morning and he changes once again but into his pajamas this time. Jun takes off to the bathroom turning off the light per his request. The bathroom light would be enough for him to see when he gets done. Once he hears the shower turn on, he reaches for his phone, laying on his stomach so he can see it without having to unplug it. He opens the messages from Seungcheol and sees multiple photos of shopping bags. He sits up as he’s confused because he hasn’t asked for anything recently. He knows half of them are clothes and he keeps scrolling to find a picture of a bracelet. A white gold bracelet to be exact, the same one Jeonghan was going to by himself for his own birthday. 

Jeonghan can feel himself tearing up and before he knows it he’s full on crying. He doesn’t like whatever mind game his boyfriend is playing with him and he’s tired of it. He lays back down, burying himself under the covers and he hears the shower turn off. He tries to control his breathing but he just can’t stop crying. He hears Jun walk back into the room thanks to his flat feet. 

Jun is already fully dressed as he slips into bed with a sigh. 

“Come here.” He whispers. Jeonghan moves closer to his best friend, head laying on his chest as he continues to sniff, trying to get himself to stop crying. 

Jun doesn’t even have to ask because Jeonghan is already speaking to tell him what’s on his mind. 

“He says he loves me but I just don’t know if he does. He’s always with him. He didn’t text me for a whole week before today.” he says voice cracking at the end. Jun rubs his back like always does and stays quiet while he listens to him talk. He doesn’t ask about who he’s talking about because he knows who it is. Dinner was a dead give away, he could see the exact moment Jeonghan froze when he heard his voice. 

“I never gave him any reason for him not to trust me and yet I can never do anything without his approval. If I would’ve known we were going to end up like this I would’ve never-” 

“Hey! Don’t even go there,” Jun says interrupting. “You guys were practically made for each other. You guys just need to talk more and stop avoiding each other.” Jeonghan sniffs and sighs, nodding his head, “When we get back we’re definitely going to have a long talk.” 

They don’t say anything after that and within minutes Jeonghan is out like a light. Jun moves to roll Jeonghan back on his side of the bed because he’s too hot. Jeonghan’s grip on his shirt tightens and Jun sighs. He kicks the blankets off of them and sinks into the bed with another sigh, he just knows there’s going to be more crying from his best friend during this vacation. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


It’s day four and Jeonghan is ready to leave. He’s in bed under the covers talking to his mom about what they’ve done so far. He’ll have to plan another trip to bring his family so he can really share the experience with them. He was supposed to meet up with Jun ten minutes ago and he’s surprised he hasn’t come to get him. He thinks he might be letting him off the hook which he is grateful for because he really doesn’t feel like walking around in the heat. 

He hangs up with his mom when another facetime call comes through. It’s Mingyu. He never calls him randomly so he answers it. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asks, snuggling into the covers even more. 

“Uhhh, yeah….How’s Disneyland?” He asks. 

He tells him all that he just told his mom but he can see Mingyu is distracted. 

“What is it Mingyu?” He asks, irritated. 

“Nothing…..I just miss you is all!” He laughs awkwardly. 

“We’ll be home in 3 more days. You can bother me as much as you want, no complaints!” 

“Okay, deal! I got to go now, we’re going shopping!” He waves bye and Jeonghan waits for him to hang up. 

He doesn’t even want to think about anything at the moment. He sighs and decides he’ll just sleep until it’s dinner time. His mind is so exhausted he’s asleep within minutes. 

He doesn’t hear the others come back, he just knows Jun slips into bed with him at some point in the day, mumbling something about laundry. 

  
  


* * *

Jeonghan steps out of the van, staring up at their apartment building. He’s so happy to be back but he knows if everyone is home he’ll be needing another vacation soon. 

“Jeonghan!!!” Mingyu and Seokmin are running towards him and he braces for impact as they both slam his up against the van in a tight hug. 

“I missed you guys too! I need air!” He lets out. 

They help with everyone’s bags and make it back inside to escape the beaming sun. 

“I cleaned up while you were gone, so don’t act surprised when you see the living room.” Seokmin tells him as they walk up the stairs. 

“Cleaned up or threw everything in the closet?” He questions giving him a pointed look. 

“I cleaned, I really did!” He whines. 

“Okay, I’ll believe you this one time, open the door.” 

When Jeonghan walks in he does walk into a clean home, the smell of something fruity in the air and he thinks it might be a candle. 

“Wow, I’m impressed! I’ll treat you to something nice later.” He says, walking down the hall to his room. He opens the door to his room to find whatever Seungcheol has bought him sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He rolls his suitcase in his room and closes the door behind him, sliding down against it until he reaches the floor. 

He sits there for a minute before deciding he doesn’t want to look at any of it anymore. He takes everything out of its original bag and puts it in the biggest bag, which is for a duffel bag. It’s shirt after shirt and bag after bag, jewelry after jewelry. He takes the bag putting it on the other side of his bed, out of sight. 

He sighs and moves onto his suitcase, when he realizes the man hasn’t even come downstairs. He flings his door open to find Jun standing there. They both jump back and laugh. 

“We’re going to get food, want to come?” He asks, leaning against the door frame. He looks at Jun and for some reason he wonders what it would be like to date the younger man. Jun tilts his head, “Is that a no?” He chuckles. 

“Yeah, no I’ll come with you guys.” 

The group in question is Mingyu, Minghao and Vernon. 

Jun is dragging him out the door without another question, barely letting him put on his slides. They’re going down the stairs when they run into the other half of the team. Seungcheol, Jihoon, Wonwoo, Chan and Seungkwan are all coming up the stairs and Jeonghan figures they went out eating. Jeonghan makes eye contact with Jihoon first and he smiles, eyes moving to Seungcheol. 

“You’re back?!?” Seungcheol yells, running up the stairs, crushing his boyfriend in a hug. 

“That I am.” He knows Seungcheol would’ve known that if he read the group chat. What has he been so busy with that he couldn’t check his phone? 

“Uhh if you don’t mind we have plans!” Jun says, shooing away the other group because he’s starving and they’re wasting precious time. 

Seungcheol glares at the man but lets Jeonghan go, “Come to my room when you get back?” He says with a kiss. Jeonghan nods and looks at the man in front of him. He kisses him again because he can before Jun is pulling him down the rest of the stairs. 

“No way you guys were about to start a make out session while I could be eating food.” He says getting into the van. 

Jeonghan gasps, “I wasn’t gonna do that!” He whines. 

* * *

  
  


By the time they actually come back home it’s almost midnight. They didn’t intend on staying out that late but Minghao wanted to go shopping and one store turned into three. They see Minghao and Vernon off as they enter the sixth floor apartment. Jun and Mingyu head to the kitchen trying not to make too much noise. Jeonghan walks down the hall to his boyfriend’s room, praying that he’s still up because he really needs to talk to him. He can see the light from underneath his door, so he opens it quietly and his heart stops at the scene in front of him. He closes the door back as quietly as he opened it and walks back to the kitchen. 

“Was he not in there?” Jun asks. Jeonghan clears his throat and shakes his head, “No, he’s sleeping. I’ll just talk to him in the morning.” 

He grabs his shoes not even bothering to put them on and walks out the door before anyone can say anything else. He walks upstairs two at a time, reaching his apartment in no time. His vision is blurred through tears as he tries to put the code in the door. He fails twice, when another hand is putting it in for him. He knows it’s Jun and he will be forever grateful to this man. He rips the door open, ignoring everyone in the living as they watch him stomp off to his bed room. He drops his shoes somewhere in the hallway, opening the door to his room to sit on the bed.

Jun walks in his room not even a minute later, closing the door behind him, as he moves to sit next to him. Jeonghan falls back on the bed and just cries. He doesn’t care if the others hear him because it hurts so bad he never would’ve thought it would’ve ended this way. 

Knowing he was right this whole time hurts even more because he just let it happen. He had a feeling and he should’ve brought it up before it even got this far. 

“I take it he wasn’t sleeping.” 

“So glad my best friend is a fucking genius.” He sobs out, voice cracking. 

Jun laughs and stands up walking over to his closet. Jeonghan hears him rustling around and he knows he’s looking for clothes to wear. 

“Go shower and by the time I come back you better be ready for bed.” He says throwing clothes his way. He hears his bedroom door open and close but doesn’t move. He thinks about calling his mom but he doesn’t want to worry her this late at night. He sighs, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. He opens his door to find everyone standing outside of it. 

“Fuck, you guys scared me!” What is with everyone scaring him lately?

“Sorry, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. Jun told us you read some nasty comments online.” Chan starts. 

“Yeah, whatever they said, don’t believe them. You’ll always be number one in our eyes.” Soonyoung adds. 

He brings them in for a group hug and tells them he’s okay. He lets a few more tears slip on his way to the bathroom but he lets it all out as soon as he steps under the water. He washes up quickly, half zoned out, and gets out to dry off. The apartment gets quieter now that the shower isn’t running and he hears the front door open and he can hear Jun getting closer. He doesn’t move away from the mirror when the bathroom door opens. 

“What if I dye my hair?” He sounds stuffy and he hates it. Jun scoffs and hands him his clothes. He’s been blonde for so long Jun can’t see him with any other color but it’s whatever he wants. 

“After you talk to Seungcheol?” To hell with that man, he thinks. 

Jeonghan gets dressed as his tears fall again. 

“He asked for you too. I told him you weren’t available.” 

Jeonghan laughs, slipping on his pants, “The nerve of some people.” 

They walk out of the bathroom together and enter his room. Jeonghan is exhausted but he knows the quicker he falls asleep the quicker he has to actually talk to Seungcheol. Jun gets into bed first because he refuses to sleep on inside. Jeonghan wants to bleach his eyes and forget he ever saw anything. It was so much easier to just keep guessing about what was actually behind closed doors, but now that he knows, everything is ruined. 

“The longer you wait the more it’s going to hurt.” Jun tells him before turning over. 

Jeonghan knows that but he just doesn’t want any of this to be true. So he’ll wait, for as long as he can. 

* * *

  
  


When Jeonghan does dye his hair, it’s Wonwoo’s birthday. He and Jun have been out all day, doing random things. His head feels hotter with black hair with the sun beaming high in the sky, which is the reason why he’s buying a random bucket hat from a street shop. 

“So dinner is in like thirty minutes, should we go back home or just meet them there?” He asks while watching his friend try on different hats. He shakes his heads at a hat that’s definitely too small for his head. 

“We can just meet them there, they’ll probably leave early anyways.” Jun is texting one of their managers to let them know they can leave without them and they’ll take a taxi. Jeonghan chooses a white bucket hat that’s not too crazy and fits his head perfectly before they’re walking down the street again. 

“Uhh, where are we?” They both look around and laugh when they realize they are further than they should be. They turn back to where the more crowded streets are trying to find a taxi. 

By the time the duo get to the restaurant everyone is already eating and Seungcheol has saved him a seat right next to him. Ever since that night Jeonghan has been spending more time with his soon to be ex-boyfriend. Jun doesn’t say a word and sits at the other end of the table, away from them two. 

It was not easy to keep Seungcheol by his side for an entire week. It was always “Jihoon this and Jihoon that” and Jeonghan can’t believe he let it get this far. He’s mad at himself but at least he stayed faithful unlike a certain someone. 

He takes his hat off and Seungcheol gasps. 

“Baby, when did you do that? It looks good.” Jeonghan tries his hardest not to flinch from the hand running through his hair. 

“Me and Jun went this morning.” He tells him, taking meat from the grill. 

“You should’ve told me,” He pouts. “I love an adventure.” Jeonghan nods and stuffs his face so he doesn’t have to talk. 

The cake they got for Wonwoo comes out towards the end of dinner. The restaurant gets louder just from their table alone and it makes Jeonghan happy. 

His happiness is taken away from him as Seungcheol sits in his lap and he figures he must be tipsy. He wraps an arm around his waist to keep him from moving as they sing happy birthday. He looks down the table to look at Jun, who is already looking at him, he makes a gagging motion and Jeonghan has to keep himself from giggling waving him off. 

They’re finishing up when Seungcheol turns to look at him. “You look so pretty.” He turns his head to the side to see him scanning his face. 

Jeonghan laughs, “I’m pretty?” Seungcheol nods and before he knows it they’re making out at the dinner table. He knows that if they weren’t in the back of the restaurant this would not be happening. Jeonghan has his hands on his waist to keep him from squirming because it’s bad enough he’s kissing him and he refuses to get hard in front of everyone.

Seungcheol moans in his mouth as his hands slip under his shirt. Jeonghan feels a hand in his hair and it’s yanking him back away from Seungcheol’s mouth. He looks behind him to find Jun standing above him. 

“Sir, please refrain from ruining my friend's birthday party.” The hand in his hair is tight and fuck it hurts. He nods and Jun lets go walking back to his seat.

“Fuck, when we get back lets go to your room, yeah?” He asks, playing with Jeonghan’s hands. 

"Sure” Jeonghan says smiling, he knows they won’t even make it that far but he still indulges the older man for his own sanity. 

On the ride home Jeonghan sits in the back for once while Shua sits in the front. He still needs to call his mom and tell her everything that has happened but he knows he’s going home tomorrow so he’s writing it off as a surprise visit from her one and only son. They arrive at the apartment building faster than he would’ve hoped and his heart is pounding as he asks to use the van to talk to Seungcheol. He promises they will only be talking and everyone piles out the van. 

“Hey Shua, can you tell Cheol to come here?” He runs a hand through his hair and tries to act like everything's okay. 

Not even a minute later Seungcheol is sliding in, the door closing behind him. 

“If you wanted to do it in the car you could’ve just told me.” He says, body getting closer to him. Jeonghan puts his foot on his boyfriend's chest as he leans away from him, pushing him into the seat next to him. 

“That’s not what this is about, Cheol.” He says quietly, crossing his arms. 

“What is it about, then?” He says, sighing. 

Jeonghan looks at him and he starts to cry. “You know, when we first got together, I thought we would never grow apart from each other. That we would last like everyone always said.” 

“What are you talking about, Jeonghan?” 

“I know that I can be difficult at times, but that is when you come to me and tell me. There has been a major communication error for the last year of our relationship and we are both to blame.” He says, ignoring the man in front him. 

“But Seungcheol, not once have I ever thought about sleeping with someone else. That is the difference between you and me.” 

“When have I-” Seungcheol starts and Jeonghan put his hand up to cut him off. 

“You did and you know it. Do not play that card with me. I’m not dumb and I know what I saw.” Tears are falling freely and he can’t believe he tried to deny it. 

“The night I came back from vacation, I saw you two together.” 

They sit in silence and Jeonghan scoffs. “You definitely aren’t the man I fell in love with. If you want to sleep with other people, break up with me. If you were unsatisfied with our relationship, come talk to me!” 

“I-” 

“God, shut up! I’m not done and I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Jeonghan is beyond angry and he hopes no one can hear him outside of this van. 

“I really can’t do this anymore. From this day on, you are a free man but if you really do love me like you’ve been saying all this time, you’ll think about why you went and ruined our relationship. You’ve always done your job as a leader, so what was so hard about being a decent boyfriend? This stays between me and you because I will not ruin everyone’s time off. I’m going home for the rest of the vacation but don’t bother coming for me.” 

Jeonghan throws the keys in his lap and pushes the button to open the door. 

“Jeonghan wait!” He turns to look at Seungcheol, tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Jeonghan steps out of the van, looking back at him. 

“I really hope you are. Also, you never had to worry about Jun, there was nothing ever going on between us. Thanks so much for trusting me.” Wiping his tears, he walks around the van and into the apartment building. 

Jun is pushing himself off the wall as soon as Jeonghan enters the building. He opens his arms and he falls so easily into them sobbing into Jun’s shirt. 

“Want me to kill him? Just make sure you bail me out.” Jeonghan laughs but it sounds wet and gross. 

“He’s not worth it.” He mumbles. 

His best friend throws and arm around his shoulder as they walk up the stairs. 

“Promise, you’ll call me everyday while you’re home.” 

Jeonghan sniffs, “Okay, clingy. I promise.” He smiles through his tears and he’s forever ever grateful that he has a friend like Jun. 

He can’t wait to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo lads....remember when I said in Come To Me that this was going to be like a sequel?? Yeah I lied big time lmfao. I changed this a good five times because it just wasn't working out. Also sorry to mister jeonghan but I had to and I owe you a happy fic and you'll get it, don't worry. If there are mistakes let me know because it's 4 am and my eyes hurt lmfao.  
> scoups...tsk tsk tsk.... no words.  
> and to the two people who knew...shame on you, you know who you are!
> 
> stream left & right for clear skin :D


	2. What 2 Do

It’s been eight months since Jeonghan has broken up with Seungcheol and he thinks it’s quite possibly the best thing he’s ever done. His head is clearer and he never has to worry about anything other than himself. In the beginning, it was rough. It contained more crying than arguing more than anything else. Jeonghan thinks he’s all cried out at this point. 

It wasn’t even two days after Jeonghan had left when Seungcheol had told the group what he’d really done. Jeonghan only found out because Jun texted him after said meeting. Nobody else had texted Jeonghan and he’s grateful because all he wanted was peace and quiet. He was obviously upset with the situation because he wanted that time off to be a fun and happy environment but he couldn’t stop the older man if he wasn’t at the dorm. That was the day his parents found him crying while eating a snack and he had only realized then he never told them what happened so he needed to come clean. His mom was making him stay for the rest of their time off while his dad wanted Seungcheol’s number to give him a piece of his mind. He still doesn’t know when his mother had the man’s number but she sure did gladly pass it along. Jeonghan had fallen asleep on the couch after their conversation. 

A week after that incident he had woken up to his parents heading out to the grocery store but there was an extra person in his house. He had heard the front door close but when he went to the living room, Seungcheol was sitting on his couch. He had debated just going back in his room and just staring at his four white walls but knowing his parents they probably called him over so they could actually talk. 

They didn’t talk. 

Jeonghan sat on the opposite end of the couch and watched tv while the other man fidgeted on the other end of the couch. He really didn’t have anything to say he had already said his piece in the van that night. So when Seungcheol got up and sat on the coffee table, right in front of Jeonghan, blocking his view from the tv, he couldn’t hold the tears in anymore. He sat and cried, squeezing the remote in hand while he listened to the older man apologize. He told him he didn’t have to accept his apology and Seungcheol was right, he didn’t have to but he knew in order to move on he would have to accept it. So he did, even if it hurt.  The leader stayed until his parents came back and they insisted he stay for dinner since it was already late and he should leave in the morning. Jeonghan tried to tell them in every way possible, without Seungcheol noticing, that it was a bad idea but it was no use. Dinner went on with Jeonghan being invisible to his own family like his ex boyfriend was his current boyfriend and they were oh so interested in everything he had to say. Jeonghan rolled his eyes so many times, his head hurt. Jeonghan ate faster than he ever did in his entire life so he could get ready for bed early. 

He was sitting in his room watching a k-drama the kids had told him to watch when he heard the door to his room open. He knew who it was so he didn’t bother turning around to face the door. Seungcheol closed the door quietly behind him and slid into bed with a sigh. Jeonghan didn’t say anything when he wrapped an arm around his waist. Or when he felt kisses on the back of his neck. Or when the older man was three fingers deep inside of him. Or when they had finished the second round. 

Jeonghan shakes his head at the memory, trying to concentrate on the tv screen in front of him. That was the last time they had sex. When he woke up in the morning Seungcheol was already gone and he knew he wasn’t going to see him until their vacation was over. 

When he came back after their two months were up, Jihoon, Wonwoo and Mingyu had all apologized and Jeonghan forgave them because he wasn’t going to hold a grudge. To their face at least. Jeonghan had no problem faking like he was perfectly okay. Throughout promotions and touring Jeonghan was getting good. Until him and Seungcheol both took some time off due to their health. His mom wouldn’t let him come home because she didn’t want him “running away from his problems”. He was offended because he wouldn’t even see the other man thanks to a floor of apartments separating them. But he quickly found out that being home alone was boring and he had no choice to but at least converse with his ex just to pass the time until everyone came back.  It was easy to get into a routine of hanging around each other even if it was awkward but Jeonghan was thankful when he was going to go back on tour because he really couldn’t keep faking being okay anymore. In America, he spent more time with Jun, Shua and Seokmin as he had missed them so much. It was nice to be around people and to be happy again. 

Unfortunately, the happiness was cut short when their tour was cut short due to a certain pandemic and Jeonghan was back in the house before he knew it. 

  
  


Eight months flew by just like that and here it was already March and he was stuck in the house for who knows how long. He was glad they lived in separate apartments but Jun lived downstairs so he had to step foot in the apartment every once in a while. He wouldn’t say the two of them were on great terms but in Jun’s words “they’re back to what they were before”. Jeonghan thinks he’s lying but as he’s in Seungcheol's room again, he thinks his friend might be right. 

“Okay, so what server should we play on?” he asks, rolling his chair closer to the desk.

Seungcheol had texted him to come down to play Maple story and Jeonghan was all for playing games to pass the time. 

“Hmm, doesn’t matter to me!” Jeonghan says, taking a sip of water.  After an hour of playing, Jeonghan can’t get past this one level and Suengcheol takes over for him, even though he really should be helping himself. Seungcheol scoots over to his keyboard, takes one look at the screen and back at Jeonghan. 

“What?” He asks, chuckling nervously. 

“You never changed your username.” He responds, still staring at him. Jeonghan is confused and he looks at the screen to look at his username and his hands start to sweat. 

He forgot he had set his username as ‘scoups friend’ and it’s quiet for a moment before the leader is speaking again. He leans back in his chair, “Are we friends, Jeonghan? Can we be friends again?” 

Jeonghan’s mouth is dry because this is all so sudden. He smiles and receives one in return. 

“Of course!” He responds.  He passes the level with his help and Jeonghan can’t concentrate after that. After thirty minutes of staring at the screen he calls it a night, leaving the man’s room and heading to Jun’s room. He knows it is 2 am but he needs someone other than Seungcheol to talk to about this. 

He walks down the hall reaching Jun’s room with blurred vision and he pushes the door open, closing it behind him. Jun looks up from his phone to see the man leaning against his door, crying.  He goes to open his mouth but Jeonghan beats him to it. 

“He wants to be friends again.” He whispers. 

“I thought you guys were already friends.” Jun sits up with his back against the headboard. 

Jeonghan scoffs and walks to lay down. “We weren’t but I just said yes. That we could be friends again. How do I be friends with him again? How can I?” He whines. 

Jun looks at his friend, “Just keep acting how you were acting with him before he asked. Make it so there’s no label for you.” 

Jeonghan goes to speak when Jun cuts him off, “Grow up and just be friends with him. It’s not like he asked to suck your dick, he just wants to be friends again.” 

Jeonghan rolls over while Jun turns off the lap. “I’ll try to be friends with him but no promises.” 

“We get it you hold grudges, now goodnight.” Jun says flopping down in bed. 

Jeonghan gasps because who is the man laying next to him. 

“He cheated on me, you know?” 

“You don’t let anyone forget it.” Jun mumbles. 

Jeonghan gets up, stumbling out of his bed stepping on his leg, “And maybe when you’re done being an asshole, we can be friends again.”

He swings his bedroom door open only to run into someone walking past. 

“Damn, where’s the fire?” Seungcheol asks as he rights Jeonghan and walks to the kitchen. 

He walks behind the man until he reaches the front door. 

“Goodnight, Hannie!” He calls out when he hears the door open. 

“Night, Cheol!” 

The door closes behind him and he takes a minute to sit on the stairs because what the fuck. 

  
  
  


The first time Jeonghan knew they would never be just friends again, they were in the grocery store. They were running low on too much due to them always being home and plenty of them jumped at the opportunity to go to the supermarket. They had been cooped up for too long, either spending their days at home or at the company practicing. Mingyu, Chan, Seungcheol and him were the only ones actually going. Their manager split them up, Mingyu and Chan went to get food for each floor while him and Seungcheol went to get the household items they all needed. Jeonghan doesn’t know how long they’ve been in the store but the sound of Seungcheol’s whining is enough to tell they’ve been here for too long.

“Do we have to buy all this stuff now? I’m tired” He whines, trailing behind Jeonghan. 

“That's your fault for wanting to tag along,” he laughs, putting the bulk bottles of shampoo in the cart. 

  
  


He feels arms around his waist as he starts pushing the cart again. He almost loses his footing when the older man tries to walk at the same pace as him, like the child he is. 

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“I need some entertainment and you’re the only one here” He says into his back. 

He always knew Seungcheol was a clingy one but they're in public and he can’t have that. 

“How about you go get some chips and cookies and meet me in the towel section? Make yourself useful okay?” 

“Fine! You could’ve just said you wanted to get rid of me.” he sticks his tongue out before leaving Jeonghan alone in the aisle. He shakes his head and continues pushing the heavy cart. 

He knows it won’t take the leader long because he can’t carry that much stuff so he trails over to the towels to pick out some new ones since there’s are all old and tattered. He’s throwing towels in the cart when he hears giggling behind him. He stands up to see Seungcheol with his arms full of snacks. 

“I told you to get some, not the whole shelf!” he says, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah but it was hard to choose so I just brought them all.” He chuckles looking Jeonghan in the eye smiling. 

“Pick two of each and put the others back. I know you guys have more than enough snacks down there” 

“But-”

“Cheol!”

“It’s just a few more” he pouts.

“C'mon be a good boy and listen.” he says jokingly but the look on Seungcheol’s eye makes him freeze. 

Silently the leader puts his favorites in the cart and he’s walking back out the aisle to put everything else back without another word. 

The second time Jeonghan realizes they can’t be just friends is on movie night.  They’re catching up on watching Itaewon Class, all crowded in the living room, Jeonghan, Vernon and Mingyu taking up the couch. Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Jihoon walk in through the door, coming back from the company most likely, telling them to pause it until they get changed. Multiple complaints fly through the room but they pause it anyways. Jihoon and Seungcheol run down the hallway while Soonyoung races upstairs to go change.

Five minutes later, they’re dressed and Seungkwan hits play, starting the episode once again. Seungcheol plops himself in Jeonghan lap, sideways so his legs are in Vernon and Mingyu’s lap. None of them say anything as he gets comfortable, too focused on the episode to worry about his sock feet on them. Jeonghan casually wraps his left arm around him to keep him from moving too much. Thirty minutes into the episode the leader moves again, leaning into him, essentially pushing them both in the corner of the couch. Jeonghan doesn’t mind as the man’s body heat is keeping him warm. 

He randomly looks down to see Seungcheol playing with his hands, not paying attention to the tv anymore. 

“Having fun?” He whispers and only gets a nod in response.  Jeonghan pulls his hand away causing the man to pout and Jeonghan chuckles. He tells him to pay attention because he is not explaining what happened later on. Seungcheol starts to sulk and makes Vernon move over so he can sit on the couch. Jeonghan doesn’t even notice the man got up until he hears a sigh on his right and turns his head. 

He grabs his arm still looking at the screen so he doesn’t miss anything, “C’mon, babe don’t be like that.” He says without thinking. 

Vernon is giggling and shaking his head and he knows Mingyu heard him as well. Seungcheol pinches his wrist and snuggles into Vernon. 

  
  
  


The third time Jeonghan realizes they definitely can’t be just friends is when Seungcheol spends the night when they randomly decide to get drunk. He knows the leader line has a meeting in the morning, but they tell them they will be fine as long as they finish up early. It’s close to midnight when Mingyu comes back with all their drinks. 

They start a game of halli galli out of nowhere, taking a shot every time the bell dings. They split into two groups so drinking every time they hear a bell go off only made it harder but still fun nonetheless. The lightweights get drunk quicker like they always do and Seokmin starts singing randomly and they know the game is over as Seungkwan and Soonyoung join in. A talent show starts up and it’s nothing but giggles in their apartment as they sing and dance around the living room. Vernon and Jihoon are the first to leave, barely drunk but they’re tired so they say goodnight as Vernon walks down the hall and Jihoon goes downstairs. They continue drinking deeper into the night. Jeonghan has to cut the rest of the younger ones off at some point and he piles them all into Seungkwan’s room. 

The night is basically over when he comes back to the living empty and Mingyu cleaning up, swaying slightly. He leaves with a soft goodnight, and Jeonghan walks over to put a blanket on Jun who’s fast asleep on the couch.  He’s walking to his room when he sees his light on and the door open. He knows he left the light off, he pushes the door open to find Seungcheol fast asleep, on his stomach, in his bed. Jeonghan sighs and turns off the light and shuts the door. The younger gets dressed for bed in the dark and slips into bed quietly. 

  
  


His sleep is interrupted when he hears an alarm going off and it makes his head hurt even more. He squints in the barely lit room looking for the noise. His phone is silent on the stand beside him, so he feels up the bed to find Seungcheol’s phone ringing aggressively. He sits up and looks at the man next to him. 

“Cheol, wake up.” He says, voice still thick with sleep. The man doesn’t budge so he shakes his shoulder only to be met with a groan. Jeonghan sighs and plays the ringing phone right next to his ear. Seungcheol kicks his foot and it meets Jeonghan’s leg causing him to groan in pain. 

“You fucker, wake the fuck up!” He says, smacking his back. 

Seungcheol finally rolls over scratching his back where Jeonghan hit him at. “Did you have to hit me?” He whispers. 

“You kicked me.” He says, throwing the phone in his lap. It’s six thirty and he just wants to go back to sleep. He scoots back until he meets the wall at the top of his bed. 

“Why the fuck is this meeting so early?” He asks as he watches Seungcheol stare at the wall. 

“Hell if I know.” He says, gathering his socks and phone in his hand. Jeonghan runs a hand through his hair and watches him as he gets closer to him. 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll see you later okay?” Seungcheol kisses him quickly and Jeonghan doesn’t have time to kiss back even if he wanted to as the older man is already out the bed and walking towards the door. 

He runs a hand through his hair and rolls over to where Seungcheol was just sleeping, spot still warm. He touches his lips and sighs, falling back to sleep with ease. 

  
  


When he wakes up the first thing he does after getting ready is he goes to Jun. It’s been almost two weeks since he last stormed out the younger’s room. He makes his way downstairs, entering the apartment, finding Mingyu in the kitchen with Wonwoo and Soonyoung in the living room. He waves and says he’ll be back to sit with them in a bit. He walks to Jun’s room to find him in the same position he’s always in, on his stomach, watching spongebob. 

“Hey.” He says leaning against the door frame. 

“Need something?” Jun says without looking up. 

“I would like my best friend back.” He looks at the floor, swinging his foot. 

Jun laughs, “That was the worst apology I’ve ever heard.” The younger sits up and looks at the man in the doorway. 

Jeonghan fights the urge to roll his eyes but fails and Jun throws a plushie at him hitting his shoulder. 

“Uh..Ow?!?” He rubs his shoulder and picks up the plushie. 

“Shut up and tell me what you and Seungcheol have been up to!”

  
  
  


They’re having a comeback. The song is nowhere near finished nor is the dance but they’re having a comeback. They have a little more than two full months to get everything together. It’s the second week of April and Jeonghan is excited. While Soonyoung figures out the dance, half of them start going back to the gym to prepare their bodies to be back on stage. Soonyoung comes to the gym with them but half of the time he is too busy working on the choreo to work out with them. He teaches them little parts that are finished in between workouts but he still has aways to go before it will be complete. 

Jihoon has the songs ready for them the last week of April and Soonyoung is finalizing everything with the choreographers before they have the chance to learn the full dance. They all pile into Jihoon’s studio to listen to the demo album before they’re assigned their parts. Jeonghan thinks if he weren’t holding a grudge he would tell Jihoon he’s proud of him because the album is too good but he stands at the back and listens to everyone else’s response instead. 

He’s nodding along to My My when there are arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. 

“Which one is your favorite?” Seungcheol asks. 

“All of them.” He says, seriously. The older laughs his stupid attractive laugh and it rumbles through Jeonghan’s body. 

“You say that all the time.” He states pulling away from him. 

“It's true though!” He mumbles. 

They go home after the listening party to rest up because they will be dancing all day tomorrow. As soon as they arrive at the apartment complex, Jeonghan rushes out of the van and to the door because he wants to shower first. He can hear everyone else right behind him but he’s faster since he had a head start. He’s on the seventh floor when he hears Seungkwan yell “That's not fair!” from down below. He chuckles as he puts in the code, throwing off his shoes once he’s inside. He’s panting now so he slows down because he knows he’s secured the spot to be the first to use the shower. He grabs a new towel and heads to the bathroom to shower. 

When he gets out he has a visitor in his room and that someone is going through his closet. 

“Have you seen my hoodie?” He asks, raking through the multiple hoodies Jeonghan has hanging up. 

“Cheol, why would I have it?” He puts on clothes while the man’s back is turned. 

“I can’t find it anywhere!” He whines. 

“Check the chair. That’s where all your clothes are anyway.” He sighs, hanging up his towel and getting into bed. He’s not going to bed just yet but he wants to relax and maybe read a webtoon before he does. 

Seungcheol makes his way over to the corner of his room, near the window, to the pile of clothes that are stacked on the chair. “Aha! Here it is.” He watches as the man pulls on the light blue hoodie that they have alike. He hops into bed next to Jeonghan and it causes the man to look around the room because what is happening. He decides not to say anything as they just sit in silence. 

It’s almost two in the morning when the younger looks up from his webtoon and at the other man in his bed. He’s curled up next to him, fast asleep phone still unlocked in his hand. He sighs, silently taking his phone out his hand to put his phone on the charger when a text from Jihoon comes through. Jeonghan stares at the phone until the message goes away. He looks back at Seungcheol and then back at the phone. He locks it and plugs it up setting it beside his own phone. He gets up to shut the door and turns out the lights.  The vocalist lays in the dark and wonders how long it would take him to scroll back to when they were dating to see his messages between the other man. His head is full of thoughts and different scenarios that shouldn’t be there. He tries to sleep but he’s wide awake at this point. He grabs his phone and starts reading his webtoon again. 

It’s four in the morning when the leader wakes up to use the bathroom. Jeonghan is still awake and he watches him stumble out the door, using his hands to feel the wall so he doesn’t bump into it. He hears the toilet flush and the water running before he makes it back into the room. He shuts the door behind him. Jeonghan has an arm behind his head and phone in the other when Seungcheol climbs back into bed only to lay down on top of him. 

“Why are you still up?” He asks into his chest. 

“Can’t sleep.” he simply says, opening his legs so he can lay in between them. The older hums and gets comfortable again. 

“Soonyoung is going to be pissed if you’re not well rested.” He reminds him. 

“I’ll be rested enough, don’t worry.” He’s lying and they both know it but Seungcheol lets it go and Jeonghan goes back to his webtoons. 

Seungcheol takes one of his from under his back to grab the phone out of his hand, setting it on the nightstand. “Go to bed.” He says. Jeonghan doesn’t like being told what to do but he figures he should at least get three hours of sleep so he relaxes his mind and runs a hand through Seungcheol’s hair until they both fall asleep. 

  
  
  


Jeonghan is tired to say the least. It’s seven and he’s ready for bed. They somehow manage to get the first half of one of the songs done. He doesn’t even know which song they’re doing anymore, considering they’re learning three dances. He leans back against the mirrored wall as they take a break, if he can fall asleep for five minutes then he’ll take it. There’s a body in his lap just as he dozes off and he already knows who it is. 

“Told you, you should’ve gone to bed.” 

“Soonyoung hasn’t yelled at me yet, so I’d like to think I’m doing pretty well.” He tells the other man. Seungcheol stays in his lap for the entire break and Jeonghan manages a power nap before they have to dance again. They vote to stick to one song for the rest of the night and they all choose My My since they will be filming for that one first.  Soonyoung doesn’t get finished with them until two in the morning when he finally calls it a night because they have to do it all over again tomorrow. Jun and Seungkwan are chosen to stay behind to clean the practice room and their respective teams moan and groan because that means they have to sit in the van until they finish.  Jeonghan walks out into the chilly night, walking towards the van, He gets in the passenger seat and leans back into the seat to nap when there’s a knock on the window. He opens an eye to see Seungcheol standing outside. He rolls down the window and Seungcheol sticks his head in. 

“Do y’all have an extra charger in here?” He asks. Jeonghan sits up and opens the glove compartment. Jeonghan passes him a random charger and hopes it’s not a broken one that they still have yet to throw out. 

“Thank you, baby. Hey, come to my room when you get back, yeah?” Jeonghan nods and rolls up the window as Seungcheol walks away from the van. 

“I didn’t know you guys were back together.” Shua says from behind him. 

“We aren’t.” He sighs and rubs his temples. He just wants to sleep. 

“But he just called you baby.” He says and it almost sounds like a question but Jeonghan is too tired to deal with this. 

“He did. Congrats your ears work.” He puts on his seatbelt as the manager and Seungkwan get in the car. Jeonghan turns around in his seat to grab a water, he knows they keep them under the seat, when he makes eye contact with Jihoon. He honestly forgot he was in the car. Shua hands him water since his arms can’t reach and Jeonghan turns around with a sigh. He takes a sip of water and sleeps until they arrive at home. 

  
  


When they get to the apartment Jeonghan passes the sixth floor and Shua mentions it. 

“Not going to visit him?” He asks, looking as everyone enters. Jeonghan looks behind them to see Jihoon closing the door behind everyone. 

“After I shower, I will meet him. Would you like to accompany me?” He asks sarcastically.

“Nope and just for that I’m showering first!” He runs up the stairs and Jeonghan lets him. 

The bathroom is free when they arrive and Jeonghan just goes in while Shua is showering because he really wants just to go to bed. Shua stays in longer than him and bids him goodnight as he walks out the bathroom. He gets dressed quickly before Seungcheol calls him and asks where he’s at because he knows he will do it. He walks out the door and downstairs, opening the door, taking off his slippers when he sees Jihoon leaving Seungcheol’s room.  He walks down the hallway to the man’s room. Seungcheol is sitting in one of the chairs, staring at his phone. 

“What did Jihoon want?” He asks and not because he cares he just wants to know. He steps into the room closing the door behind him, watching as he transfers from the chair to the bed. 

“Nothing really. Just wanted to remind me I have a recording tomorrow.” Jeonghan nods his head and walks towards the bed, sitting on the edge. 

“Did you need me for something because I can’t keep my eyes open for much longer.” He tells him, holding in a yawn. 

“Yeah..to sleep idiot.” Seungcheol gets under the one blanket he has on his bed. Jeonghan looks at him. He doesn’t even say what’s on his mind, just gets up to turn the light off and gets into bed under the tiny blanket. 

Seungcheol moves closer to him the minute he settles down, throwing a leg over one of his. 

“Shua asked if we were back together.” He tells him after a moment of silence. 

“And what did you tell him?” There's a hand under his shirt and he holds back a shiver. 

“That we aren’t.” Seungcheol hums, fingers drawing circles into his skin. 

“Do you want to get back together?” The older asks. Jeonghan rubs his eyes and sighs. He doesn’t know the answer to that question. He doesn’t know what they’re doing and he’s confused. He wishes he could answer his question but he honestly can’t. Not right now. So he says nothing. 

He turns over on his side, back facing the other man. “Goodnight, Cheol.” 

“Goodnight, Hannie.” 

  
  
  
  


It’s May and Jeonghan is tired. He’s tired of dancing, singing and thinking. Their comeback is right around the corner and Jeonghan wishes it wasn’t. He’s sitting in a random cafe with Jun during their hour break, when he starts crying. Jun doesn’t even ask as he’s pulling him outside and around the corner behind the building. 

“I can’t do it anymore.” He says through his sobs. 

“Calm down and tell-”

“I can’t calm down! I don’t know what to do and it’s bothering me. He’s the one who cheated and acts like everything is okay. He’s the one who ruined what we had and he wants it all back. I’m tired Jun, I just want to be left alone. But he’s there like nothing ever happened!” His voice cracks in between and he wants to punch something. 

“Let him be there then.” Jeonghan wipes his tears but they just keep coming. 

“I’m not getting my heart broken twice by the same man.” 

“So there’s your answer.” He lets his back slide down the wall and cries into his knees. His sobs echo in the alley and it hurts Jun to see his best friend like this. 

He sits and cries because he doesn’t know what to do. He’s tried to act like he was okay with everything happening between him and the older man but he’s tired of acting. He doesn’t know what he wants but he knows he doesn’t want to feel like this anymore. 

“Stay right here, I’m going to grab some napkins!” Jeonghan nods his head as Jun leaves him. His phone starts ringing and he lets it ring. He wants to go home and go to bed. He definitely doesn’t want to practice anymore. Jun is back and hands him a bunch of napkins. He blows his nose and wipes his tears. He stands up, running a hand through his hair, sniffs before wiping off his pants.

“Let’s go before we get yelled at by Soonyoung.” He walks off, leaving Jun to watch his back as he leaves the alley. 

“This man is truly something else.” Jun mutters to himself. 

  
  
  


Jeonghan lays in the dark after practice because that’s all he can do. He didn’t talk to anyone during practice, he just made sure he got all the moves down so Soonyoung wouldn’t have his ass. The door opens and he thinks it’s Jun coming to check on him one more time. 

“Jun, I’m fine I promise.” The door closes.

“I’m not Jun and you’re not fine. He told me what happened so don’t lie either.” Seungcheol says, walking towards the bed but choosing to sit on the floor. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me to leave you alone?” Seungcheol asks, playing with his hands.

“Would you have listened to me?” He asks, still looking at the ceiling. 

“Nope.” He chuckles softly.

Jeonghan laughs and it sounds wet and the leader knows he’s crying but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Baby, it’s really up to you if we want to get back together. I’m not forcing you into anything.” 

“And why should we get back together? Just pretend like nothing happened? Is that what you want?” 

“I know what I did and I’m sorry. I’m not saying to pretend like nothing happened. “ He goes to say more but gets cut off by a sob. 

Jeonghan takes a deep breath. “Do you think you deserve a second chance?”

“That’s for you to decide, Angel.” Jeonghan sobs harder, his tears running down to his ears. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“Please leave.” He whispers. 

Seungcheol sighs and for once he listens, closing the door behind him softly. 

Jeonghan cries himself to sleep for the first time in a long time and he doesn’t know what to do. 

  
  


The next day goes by and Jeonghan is so out of it, Soonyoung tells him to go home and get some rest. So he sleeps. He sleeps until they come back home. 

He’s skimming through a webtoon when there’s a knock on his door. He doesn’t know who it could be so he tells him to come in and Jihoon steps in, leaning against the closed door. 

“I never thought we needed to talk but after today I think we need to.” Jeonghan locks his phone and sits up to look at the man. 

  
  


“So talk. I’m ready for bed, so make it quick.” 

“I think you should give him a second chance.” 

Jeonghan blinks because what the fuck. 

He laughs, “YOU Think? You want me to forgive him?”

Jihoon stares blankly at him. “Yes, you should. And I’m saying you should because this whole thing is partly my fault.” 

Jeonghan scoffs. It does take two to tango. 

“He loves you. You probably don’t want to hear this from me but he does.” He adjusts his hat and has his hand on the doorknob ready to leave. 

“You’re all he’s ever wanted and I’m sorry I ruined that. You love him just as much as he loves you or you wouldn’t be contemplating what to do and you wouldn’t be crying yourself to sleep either. Takes one to know one.” he chuckles. 

“If you do decide to get with him, just know you don’t have to worry about me. Me and Soonyoung are kind of together.”

Jeonghan snaps his head up because where has he been?

“You and Soonyoung? That’s cute.”

“Thanks, I guess. Just wanted to tell you all that so, see ya tomorrow.” 

“Wait. This is going to sound dumb but I want to know why, and when.”

“Jeonghan, I don’t think-“

“Please just tell me, I want to know.” He says, pulling his knees to his chest. 

So Jihoon tells him. He tells him about the first time him and Seungcheol slept together and all the other times. Jihoon explains why it happened in the first place and like he said earlier it was his fault. Either way Jeonghan knows both of them are still to blame.  He thought knowing would give him a more clear mind about what to do next but it didn’t. He knows he drove Seungcheol to go to Jihoon, he knows that. Jihoon confirmed it for him. J eonghan is exhausted and he falls asleep even though his mind is still running. 

  
  
  


A week later, they have mostly everything down and ready to go. They still have a month to go before their comeback and time is going by so slowly. They spend their time in the house if they’re not recording or just going over the routine one more time.  Jeonghan spends more time with Shua, catching him up on everyone since he’s basically left him in the dark. Shua thinks they should get back together and it might bring him peace. He doesn’t know if he’s right about that one.  Jun isn't the jealous type so he clings to Minghao for the mean time, while Jeonghan figures out his life. He knows he’ll come to him when he needs him. 

  
  


“So are you giving him a second chance?” Shua says eating some of his ramen.

“Everyone is telling me I should and you definitely think I should.” They both laugh. 

“You need to get laid very soon. I don’t like constipated Jeonghan.” 

“So you want me to get back with him just to get laid?” He puts his chopsticks down to look at his friend.

“Yes but I also know you guys love each other. That’s number one on the list.”

“That’s gross.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” They laugh and continue eating. 

“Want to go to the gym tomorrow?” He asks, mouth full. 

Jeonghan nods only because he hasn’t worked out in forever and he needs to keep up with everyone else. 

  
  


What Shua doesn’t tell him is that Seungcheol is also joining them at the gym. He also doesn’t tell him that he’s leaving earlier because he has a recording during the middle of the day. So Jeonghan is stuck with the man who has been on his mind for the past month.  Jeonghan is wiping down the weights he used when he finally talks to him. 

“You want to go get lunch or something?” Jeonghan looks around and there’s no one else around but he just needs to make sure. 

“Yes, I’m talking to you dumbass.” 

Jeonghan shrugs his shoulders, “There’s a nice cafe down the street.” 

“Perfect, meet me out front?” He walks away to God knows where and Jeonghan finishes wiping down everything he used. 

They meet out front and walk down to the cafe, shoulders brushing with every step. 

Seungcheol chooses a table at the back while Jeonghan orders the food. He comes to join him at the table, buzzer in hand. 

“Okay, so what’s really your favorite song off the album?” The leader asks, drumming his fingers on the table. 

“I was being serious when I said all of them were my favorite.” Before Seungcheol can retaliate the buzzer buzzes loudly against the table and Jeonghan gets up to get their food. He’s back within seconds with their pastries and drinks. 

He takes a sip of his iced tea, “Did you know about Jihoon and Soonyoung?” He asks because it has been on his mind. 

“That I did. I’m the one who told Soonyoung to go for it.” Jeonghan stares at the man in front of him. He wants to say something but he decides to not ruin anyone’s day and nods his head, picking at the bread as a distraction. Seungcheol finishes everything he doesn’t eat and he doesn’t mind since he really isn’t hungry. 

“Did Jihoon also tell you that me and him talked.” he says slowly, stirring his straw. 

Seungcheol stuffs the last piece of bread in his mouth and shakes his head, dusting off his hands. 

“He’s the one who told me to give you a second chance.” He chokes and reaches for his drink. Jeonghan looks at him waiting for him to recover. 

“You want to give me a second chance?” he questions through coughs. 

“I really don’t want to but everyone else seems to think I should. I wondered why when they knew why we broke up but it seems that we apparently belong together and I won’t lie, we do look good together.” He states with a smile. 

“So?” 

“This isn’t exactly how this should be going but yes I’ll be your boyfriend again.” 

“You’re not joking right?” He asks looking Jeonghan in the eye. 

“I would not joke about this and you know it.” He replies, staring back at him. 

“I can’t kiss you right now but just know when we get home, I’m kissing you!” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” He giggles. 

  
  
  


He hates liars. He does not receive kisses when he gets home. He doesn’t know where the older man is so he does his laundry and takes a nap. His nap is short-lived when Jun and Shua wake him up for movie night. He tells them to start without him because he needs to put away his clothes or else he won’t do it for the next month. 

He’s halfway done hanging up his hoodies when his door closes and Seungcheol is in his room. 

“How long does laundry take?” He groans belly flopping on his bed. 

“I have a lot of clothes and I need to get this done.” He responds, hanging up his shirts. 

Jeonghan finally decides he’s done when all he has left are his pants and socks. He goes to close his closet door when he sees Seungcheol in the mirror. His eyes scan down his body stopping on his ass. It looks like it got bigger. Did it get bigger? 

“It did not but you wish it did.” Seungcheol is on his side now staring at Jeonghan. 

He can’t believe he actually said that out loud but he just lets it go because he knows the older man will make fun of him for it later on.  Jeonghan walks towards his bed, hovering over Seungcheol so he’s laying on his back. 

“You think you can be quiet?” He asks, while Seungcheol grabs his waist. 

“Probably not, but I’ll try.” And that's good enough for Jeonghan. He kisses him like he’s been wanting to kiss him for months. The leader kisses back with just as much want, dragging him on top of him so their hips meet. Jeonghan grinds down on him and Seungcheol moans quietly and he takes the chance to push his tongue in his mouth.  Jeonghan’s hand slides under his shirt to play with his nipple, causing the older man to whine into his mouth. Seungcheol pulls away from the kiss, “Fuck, I want you!” 

“Turn around.” The younger man tells him. He sits up enough so he can twist to lay on his stomach. Jeonghan pulls down his sweats and boxers in one go, standing up to pull them all the way off, walking to his drawer to grab lube and a condom. He throws them on the bed and pinches his thigh. 

“Spread your legs.” He says softly. Seungcheol does as he’s told and Jeonghan is back on him, hand on his ass, spreading his cheeks. 

“Please don’t tease.” The leader whispers. So he doesn’t. He leans down, laying on his stomach, licking over his rim. Jeonghan eats him out at a pace that isn’t enough for Seungcheol. The younger holds him open getting a good view of his hole before he’s pushing his tongue inside. Seungcheol moans way too loudly as Jeonghan licks at his walls. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna to cum.” He whines. There’s a hand in Jeonghan hair as the other man pushes back against his tongue, riding his face and Jeonghan lets him. He knows when he’s about to cum, which is why he pulls the hand out of his hair and pulls back from his ass. 

“Fuck, I-I was so close!” he says as his legs shake. Both men are panting harshly and it’s the only sound in the room. Jeonghan grabs the lube, opening it to pour some over his fingers before he’s stuffing two into his hole.  The rapper moans into the sheets as the other man moves his fingers in and out. “You better not cum.” he tells him as he adds another finger. 

Seuncgheol moves to be on his knees, chest pressed into the mattress. He moans out a response to the man’s question as he presses against his prostate. He moves his fingers in and out roughly and pulls them out when Seungcheol gets too loud. 

“You were about to cum weren't you?” The leader whines but doesn’t deny it. 

“Thought you were going to be good for me?” He questions, taking off his shirt, wiping his hands on it and pulling off his pants and boxers. 

“Promise I’ll be good” He whines when Jeonghan’s hands are squeezing his waist. 

“Baby, don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Seungcheol is half out of it but he hears a condom wrapper ripping and he feels more lube against his hole. He turns his head to the other side as Jeonghan pushes in and he watches himself in the closet door mirror, as Jeonghan never closed it. 

Jeonghan’s hips meet his ass before he’s pulling out only to thrust back in hitting his prostate head on. 

“Fuck!” He yelps as he cums onto the sheets below him. The older man clenches around his dick, keeping him in place. 

“God, you’re so greedy.” Jeonghan starts a rough pace, placing his hands on his boyfriend's back, arching it more. 

“Good boy, I knew you could take it.”

Seungcheol knows he’s being too loud but he feels too good to care about everyone in the living room hearing him. 

“p-please don’t stop…” He watches in the mirror as Jeonghan ponds him from the back. He slows down to lean down next to his ear. 

“Shit, you feel so good.” He follows the man's eyes to the mirror as he slowly rocks into him. 

“You like to watch yourself, baby?” Seungcheol nods his head the best he can and Jeonghan laughs. 

“Of course you do.” He pulls out and rolls himself onto his back, pushing in again. His mouth opens to moan but nothing out but a choked breath. 

“Baby, you look so good taking my cock.” He knows he’s close by the sound of his strained voice. 

“Fuck me harder…” He moans out. The younger pushes his thighs to his chest, testing his flexibility. He ducks him so hard the bed shakes and he knows they can be heard and he wants them to be. He’s petty but he really doesn’t care. 

“s-shit, right there!” The leader shouts. Jeonghan moans himself because it’s been too damn long since he’s felt this good. 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” he warns as his back rises off the bed even more. A few more thrusts and Seungcheol cums all over his stomach. Jeonghan pulls out and takes the condom off. 

“Sit up.” It takes him a moment to move but he sits up enough to the point where Jeonghan’s dick is in front of his face. 

“Open your mouth.” He says, jerking himself off. The rapper opens his mouth and Jeonghan pushes in until he reaches the back of his throat. Seungcheol gags and the younger moans at the feeling. He fucks his mouth as he comes down his throat. He has no choice but to swallow it all as Jeonghan stays put. 

The younger pulls out a few seconds later, spit and cum spilling out of Seungcheol’s mouth. 

“Fuck, next time we’re starting with that.” Jeonghan mumbles as he lays down on the bed. Seungcheol uses his shirt to wipe his mouth and takes it off, throwing it on the floor. 

“Next time, you’re fucking me in front of that mirror.” He slides down the bed to kiss his boyfriend.

“Ask and you shall receive!” He replies, kissing him back in between words. 

  
  
  


They’re given shit about that night for the next month and Jeonghan is so close to punching someone. He tells them to keep it up and the next time he’ll let Seungcheol be even louder. They’re backstage waiting for their cue to get on stage. It’s the day of their comeback show and Jeonghan is nervous. Not nervous that he’ll mess up, just nervous that no one will catch him. Fearless is first and no matter how many times they practice the fall, it makes his stomach queasy. He tells that to the camera as Shua walks over. 

“Don’t be nervous Seungcheol and I will catch you.” He sees Seungcheol walk over at the mention of his name. 

“Yeah, me and Shua will catch you so just trust us!” 

“Wow, the two of you are so cool!” He responds holding the fan up to his face. 

They have two minutes left until they’re set to be on stage when his boyfriend drags him into a dark corner. 

“Hey, I’m going to catch you alright?” Jeonghan nods because he knows he will. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Seungcheol says kissing his neck. 

“Yeah, I do. I love you too.” 

“You better! C’mon time to go on stage.” Jeonghan lets himself be dragged on stage to his position. He sees the leader across the stage and smiles at him. He winks and smiles back, dimples out, as the lights go down. 

Jeonghan doesn’t feel nervous anymore; he knows Seungcheol has him no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii I decided not to make this longer than two chapters because knowing myself, it would've taken even longer to finish. I had to force myself to finish this so I could write about jeonghan being happy in a fic for once. If there are mistakes, pls let me know so I can fix them its 3 am and my eyes are bad lmao
> 
> hope everyone is still doing well in all this madness. please pray for america, there are some real idiots here and I am tired of them!!! 
> 
> see you all in the next fic, whatever it may be about, you know where to find me! 
> 
> [@stxrburstIouis](https://twitter.com/stxrburstIouis)
> 
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> heyo lads....remember when I said in Come To Me that this was going to be like a sequel?? Yeah I lied big time lmfao. I changed this a good five times because it just wasn't working out. Also sorry to mister jeonghan but I had to and I owe you a happy fic and you'll get it, don't worry. If there are mistakes let me know because it's 4 am and my eyes hurt lmfao.  
> scoups...tsk tsk tsk.... no words.  
> and to the two people who knew...shame on you, you know who you are!
> 
> stream left & right for clear skin :D


End file.
